Harry Potter and the Mighty Ducks
by SeoulSearching
Summary: To the Ducks suprise, they are accepeted at Hogwarts where they hang with Harry, make love potions, play Quidditch, and try to kill Voldemort... A MD/Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Story: A Mighty Ducks/Harry Potter Crossover. I had this idea in my head and who knows where it will go…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything Harry Potter. Trust me, I am not THAT smart. J

"Dude! What is this letter from?!" Fulton was standing at is locker holding a parchment envelope with emerald green writing. It was addressed to him in fancy script. Looking around the room, he realized that all of the Ducks seemed to be holding similar type letters.

"To Mr. C. Conway, Locker #33…" Charlie started to read. Suddenly, he crumpled it up into his hand and shook his head. "Varsity," he murmured, throwing the letter in the trash.

The rest of the team murmured in agreement and followed suit. They began talking about their next game when suddenly the trash can became to shake and everyone's letters flew back at them.

"What the hell?" Portman yelled as his "Mr. D. Portman" letter came sailing back and nailed him in the face. That's when he noticed Cowboy looking very nervous. He was staring open mouthed at the corner of the locker-room where a dozen or so large barn owls sat perched staring at the Ducks, their yellow eyes unflinching.

"What is going on?" Connie whispered to Julie, who shrugged. 

"Hey guys, check this out!" Averman came from behind a locker carrying a cat in his arms. "How d'ya think it got in here?"

"Same way as the owls?" Adam wondered out loud.

"Yea, Cake-eater, the cat just FLEW into the locker-room," Russ answered, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I meant," Adam answered as he sat down and pouted.

That cat quickly leaped out of Averman's arms and suddenly changed into a very stern looking lady.  "I would rather not be petted Mr. Averman," she said with a distinct British accent, looking quite disgusted, as she smoothed out her robes and looked at him over her spectacles.

The rest of the team just started at the women, wondering exactly what was going on as she began to speak. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am here to inform you that you have all been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! She announced as the team started at her, not sure of what to say. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't know exactly how closely I will follow the Harry Potter books, so if there are discrepancies, don't worry, I did it on purpose. Also, somebody made a good point in a review. They should have been accepted at a younger age, but that will be explained! Hope you enjoy, and sorry the chapters are so short, I promise they will get longer soon.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Charlie laughed at the Professor and walked up to her, squinting.  "Is this some sick varsity prank?" He lifted his hand to check for a mask when suddenly she pulled out a wand and said some strange words that caused Charlie to back away from her.  "Muggles!" she murmured under her breath, exasperated. 

"Would you please just all SIT DOWN?" This took no charm and the team instantly sat down, suddenly. So suddenly in fact that Averman missed a bench and landed on the floor, causing the entire team to burst out laughing.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall bellowed. "Now, listen here. This is not the usual way we go about Hogwarts business, but I am afraid these are desperate times. An evil force is attempting to take over Hogwarts School and we hear that you are Muggle Miracles of some sort. That you are all fine athletes and have academic success."

"I guess their leaving Goldie behind," Guy murmured to Luis, who laughed.

"Hey! I got ears ya know!" he shot back, nailing Guy in the ribs with an elbow.

"Would you please be so kind as to not interrupt me when I am speaking?" McGonagall was losing her patience. Why did she have to come and fetch these muggle children anyways? Then she reasoned with herself, Snape would kill them; Flitwick was shorter than all of them, and Professor Binns? Well, he wasn't exactly the perfect candidate either. 

"So, we're going to do exactly what?" Adam asked.

"We believe that you muggle's may be the key to helping stop he-who-must-not-be-named from gaining power and killing our students. The magical world relies on your talents to save us. You are now all students at Hogwarts and due to the importance of this matter, rules have been bent a little to accommodate you all. Your school books and things have already been purchased and transferred to the school, so now I need you to follow me." 

The team watched at she picked up an old hockey glove. "Gather round. Quickly mind you! This is what is called a portkey. In a few minutes it will transfer you directly to Hogwarts where I will be waiting for you, and all of this will be better explained." The team watched in disbelief as she disapparated, and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"What the--??" Russ' thought was cut of as the team realized that they were no longer standing in the locker-room, but was somehow suspended into space and flying.  With a thud they; landed on cold hard marble.

"Cat lady! Get your big ass offa me!" Goldberg whined.

"My butt is not big! How dare you."  She was about to wring his neck when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello, you must be the 'Ducks', my name is Harry Potter and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	3. Chapter 3

The team just stared at the boy, not exactly sure how to react to that greeting, for they were still confused as to what was going on. Russ was trying not to laugh as he whispered something to Fulton. Dwayne was staring at the ceiling that reflected a grey sky with low clouds. 

"Nice isn't it? The ceiling shows what it is really like outside. I read all about it in Hogwarts: a History." A brown-haired girl walked up to the team and stood next to Dwayne. "You can even see the stars at night sometimes."

"I'd like to see them there stars with you!" Dwayne blushed after he realized what he has said while Averman and Guy started snickering. They had never seen Cowboy go head over heels before.

"I'm Hermione," The girl held out her hand and gave Dwayne a toothy sort of smile.

He blushed and shook it, "I'm Dwayne, but they call me Cowboy."

"Nice to meet you, and the rest of you as well," she said, finally paying notice too the rest of them standing there.

"Way to be stand-offish, Hermione, that's a fantastic greeting to Hogwarts." A boy with flaming red hair and freckles walked up to the group. "The name's Ron Wesley."

The Ducks nodded, except for Fulton, who had been staring at Harry for a full five minutes now. "Dude…" he lowered his voice to Harry, but everyone could still hear, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but you got some dirt on your forehead."

Ron snorted as Harry searched for the dirt, "It's not dirt Harry, that's for sure." Realizing what Ron was talking about he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Be nice Ron! How are they supposed to know, they've only just got here!" Hermione shot Ron an incredulous look. 

Suddenly a tall man appeared. He had a long white beard and twinkling eyes. "Good, I am glad to see that you three are getting to know our new guests." He smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and then turned to the team, "I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster here and the reason why you have been brought here. If you will follow me, I will take you to more private quarters and attempt to explain everything to you."

Suddenly, water balloons came from above their heads and a voice laughed, "It's time for the Duckies to go swimming!" 

"Ouch!" Connie yelled as one smashed on her head. Water balloons were flying around the team. McGonagall came back into the room, quite angry, and quite soaking wet, "PEEVES!" she bellowed, wait until I get my hands on you!" The ghost only laughed in return and floated off down another hallway smashing balloons on other Hogwarts students.   
"That's Peeves; he tends to cause lots the trouble around Hogwarts." Hermione explained as an angry McGonagall was running after him.

Dumbledore lead them to an empty classroom and the Ducks filed in quietly behind him (maybe for the first time I their lives) and sat down. Dumbledore set into a very long speech about how Voltemort ("don't be afraid of calling him by his true name" Dumbledore said) has taken over the magic world with a dark force and Harry was the first person to survive thus the scar…a sorcerer's stone…spells…chamber of secrets… Quidditch…dementors…spells, his speech seemed quite long, but when it was done, they felt they had only been sitting there for a few minutes. 

Soon they were being fitted for their wands and robes. Ollivander was paying a great favor to Dumbledore by coming to the castle to fit them for their wands. And some how, quite magically of course, the Ducks new how to use them. They suddenly knew that the third floor corridors were off limits and that Filch had a cat named Mrs. Norris and Sirius Black could turn into a dog. How did they know all this they wondered? Spells, curses, and riding a broomstick seemed easy in their minds. Something about being a 5th year student…how did this all happen?

"Now it is time for the sorting ceremony! A very special occasion to sort you into your respective houses." Dumbledore announce with a glimmer in his eye.

"What? You mean we aren't going to be together?" Charlie questioned, both surprised and angry as he held onto his brand new wand, (12 ¾ birch with unicorn hair, perfect for spells.)   
"It depends on what the hat decides." Dumbledore replied somewhat mysteriously.

The team was lead back to the great hall where now it was fully assembled with students at long tables with banners representeding the houses. A long table in front held all the professors with empty seats for Dumbledore and McGonagall. As the team walked by Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved hello and whispered good luck. McGonagall held a parchment and next to her on a stool, was a very old and battered hat.

Dumbledore raised his hands in silence as the hall buzzed in excitement and curiosity on which these new students were.  
"Mudbloods?" a voice rang out, "this is Dumbledore's big solution? Getting these ragtag kids to stop Voltemort?" A group of Slytherins were snickering. While many Gryffindor's shot evil looks in the direction of the pale blond boy.

There was not much else that could be done, for Dumbledore was introducing the team explaining that these are new students brought in to help Hogwarts in it's time of trouble, and that they should get the respect as if they had already been at Hogwarts or several years.

Then McGonagall started to call out names. "Averman, Les." Looking petrified, Averman timidly stepped forward and sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto his head. It thought for a moment and opened its mouth. "Well-it's got to be," before anything else could be said, Averman fainted.

A/N: OK, here's where I need some advice? Do you guys think it would be better if the Ducks are all in the same house or if they are separate? Also, any other ideas? Thanks for the reviews, it makes my day! J


	4. Chapter 4

Averman quickly came too, "I'll have a cheeseburger and a large milkshake….and what the heck: add on some fries!" he sat up with a goofy grin and smiled lovingly at McGonagall. "Gee, you're real pretty under this candlelight."

The Ducks and the rest of Hogwarts students were trying their best to suppress laughter. Even Dumbledore had a small grin on his face as the students witnessed McGonagall's face turn a deep crimson and her lips were clamped tightly together.

"Why don't we just continue with the sorting ceremony?" she took the fallen hat and placed it back onto Averman's head where it immediately announced Hufflepuff.

As Charlie was called up and he was sorted into Gryffindor, he started to feel funny. Not all of the Ducks were going to be together. How could this be? They were a team and a team should stick together. Then another voice spoke up in his head. If they were here to help save Hogwarts then maybe they would be better off if they were separated. His ADD drift made him realize that he had missed almost everyone being sorted. 

He looked around to realize that in Hufflepuff with Averman were Dwayne and Goldberg.  He was happy for them; at least they would be together. Ravenclaw had Luis, Ken, Russ, and Connie. Charlie was happy to see that the rest of the Ducks (Adam, Julie, Guy, Fulton, and Portman) were with him. None of them had been sorted into Slytherin.

A/N: This is a VERY VERY VERY short chapter…why do you ask? Because I am having writer's block!!!! GGRRRRRR. Hopefully,something will come to me soon…otherwise, suggestions, ideas? Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
